


Animal I Have Become

by Anonymous



Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: Bondage, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, YOLO, sub vicious, theres alcohol involved in this ig, vicious is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aegis ties up Vicious this time around. Things get a little messy.
Relationships: Aegis Alver/Vicious
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Animal I Have Become

**Author's Note:**

> LMFAOOOOO this was a request from a friend and perks of being my friend is i'll write you any weird shit you want. But when i posted this in the group chat i said "if you paypal me currency i'll post this to ao3 with a three days grace title" and someone actually did so now I gotta follow through. There's pee in here, don't like don't read :(

It all started the same way it always did-- a couple cheap drinks from the bar in some run-down Inn in the middle of nowhere, then Aegis gets too riled and makes some kind of move on Vicious that he can’t dream of refusing, then they spend the night making poor decisions and opt not to speak a word of it the next morning.

At least, those were the usual whims and notions. Tonight, Aegis is the one pinning Vicious up against the wall, and this newfound use of force gives Vicious an idea.

“Say, babe, why don’t you try tyin’ me up tonight instead?” he asks, surprisingly cheerful and grinning for someone who was more than a few drinks in, even by his standards. “Assuming you even know how to do that, of course.”

Vicious just had to challenge him; it wouldn’t be half the fun if he didn’t get to see Aegis flushed and flustered.

“O-of course I do!” Aegis says back and tightens his grip around Vicious’ wrists. “What kind of a knight do you take me for!?”

“One who needs to shut that pretty mouth of theirs and start fuckin’ me already, for one.”

It doesn’t take long for Aegis to maneuver them both to the bed after that, and even less time to get Vicious’ arms strung up behind his back and knotted in place. Aegis can already feel Vicious’ erection when he pushes him against the sheets and straddles himself across his lap. When Aegis leans in to kiss him, he reaches a hand downward to rest it on Vicious’ dick, and when their lips lock, he squeezes

“Mmm. Pretty riled already, aren’t ya? Maybe you should dom me more often,” Vicious says between pauses in their messy makeout session. Aegis replies by pressing their cocks together, rutting against the fabric of their pants; it isn’t long before both of them begin breathing hot, wet breaths against each other, and when Aegis migrates his lips down to Vicious’ neck, that’s when Vicious opens his awful mouth once more.

“Hey, Aegis. Think we got a problem on our hands.”

Aegis dips his head up from sucking hickeys against Vicious’ neck, chest, and shoulder only to frown. “What do you want now?”

Vicious raises a brow. “Well, considering I had a couple’a drinks tonight and never used the bathroom, you should probably untie me, yeah?”

“And when did you ever give  _ me _ such courtesy?” Aegis shoots back, only to run his tongue against Vicious’ nipple and listen to his breath stutter.

“What, you want me to piss all over myself and ruin the sheets?” Vicious says with an infuriating smile on his face. His voice wavers for a moment when Aegis starts sucking against the nipple in his mouth, but his composure is startling otherwise. He glares when he lifts his head.

“I can’t particularly say I want that, no. But I have no intentions of letting you go, either.”

Vicious’ smirk turns devious, and whatever the hell it is that he’s doing, he decides to turn the dial up to eleven. “So you want me to make a big mess everywhere? Stain these nice white sheets? They’ll probably charge ya extra for the room, y’know. Can you live with that? Might as well give ya another stain of guilt over the whole affair.”

“Vicious, shut  _ up, _ ” Aegis growls as he reaches into Vicious’ pants and begins pumping at his painfully hard cock. All the stimulation only makes the pressure accumulate faster.

“Well, great, with your hand in there, guess I’m just gonna piss all over you too now. And it’ll be--  _ Ah, _ ” he stops for a moment to catch his breath as Aegis’ strokes accelerate, “and it’ll be all yer own damn fault. Don’t blame me if ya don’t like what happens.”

“You don’t stop talking, and I’ll put myself in your mouth, Vicious.”

Vicious nearly laughs, and it only makes the heat between his legs rise faster. He bucks into Aegis’ hand as he fondles him, and Aegis either has no idea how serious Vicious' predicament is or he really,  _ really _ doesn’t care.

“Y’know, Aegis, you don’t let me go, and I’m not gonna be nice about it, yeah? You really want me to wreck those nice, white gloves of yours? You’ve gotta--  _ hey!! _ ” he stops when Aegis unzips his fly and shoves his erect cock into Vicious’ mouth.

“I warned you about being a nuisance, did I not?” Within moments, Vicious is running his tongue along the head, the underside, relishing in the way Aegis’ breath hitches when he finds those little spots he likes. It’s enough to distract Vicious from the growing sense of urgency between his legs, at least, until Aegis cums in his mouth and he swallows down every drop. When Vicious feels his own dick twitch in response, he begins to realize holding himself back is a lost cause.

“You gonna do me next or what? B etter make me cum soon. Can’t hold it a lot longer, Aegis,” Vicious says as he licks his lips and then twists his hips against his binds. The more he squirms, Aegis only grinds against him harder.

“I’ll finish you off when I’m finished having my own fun.”

Every thrust only makes the pressure build more and exponentially faster, until finally, Vicious sucks in a breath and closes his eyes.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn ya,” Vicious says quietly, before his back arches and he lets out a quick sigh. Aegis has his tongue halfway in Vicious’ mouth when he feels his groin dampen with warmth, slowly at first, before he jerks himself away to see Vicious with a smug grin on his face and a pair of drenched pants resting below his hips.

“Ah, dammit. Just look what I went and did.” Vicious’ voice is steeped heavily in sarcasm, and he relishes in Aegis staring back in stupor. The bed is easily soaked down to the mattress and Aegis’ pants don a large wet blotch where their cocks were aligned. “Guess you just have to punish me, huh, Aegis? What are ya gonna do to me over this big, big mess I just made?”

Aegis sheds his gloves and frowns, unimpressed, but hardly surprised. “Well, normally I’d punish you by depriving you of an orgasm after all this, but I suppose you did warn me.”

“Oh yeah? Don’t spare those dirty details,” Vicious says with a pompous grin. His smile widens when Aegis begins unzipping his pants. “Tell me how you’re gonna punish me, babe.”

“I’m going to fuck you senseless.” Aegis is clearly still riled when he tugs his pants below his waist, then reaches around to grab Vicious’ dick from his drenched pants. “I’m going to ride you until you cum, and then I’m going to keep going until I’m satisfied.”

“Damn, you call that a punishment?” Vicious laughs in return, only for his voice to break into a moan when Aegis slides himself down on top of his cock. They both pause to breathe, and when Aegis looks down at him with drooping eyelids and half-parted lips, he looks like he’s in ecstasy.

Between all the stimulation and how much his cock was just  _ aching _ to be touched, it doesn’t take long for Vicious to reach the brink of climax. When he opens his mouth to sing his partner’s praises, he finds it instead filled with Aegis’ fingers pressed down against his tongue.

“You’ve done enough talking for tonight,” he says, voice low as he thrusts himself up, then down the length of Vicious’ dick. When Vicious’ hips spasm into a release, Aegis only keeps going, just as promised.

Vicious cums twice before Aegis gets off even once, and Vicious could nearly get off just from sucking on Aegis’ fingers alone. By the time Aegis finally cums, he spills onto Vicious’ stomach with a deep moan before collapsing to the bed at Vicious’ side.

Aegis glances from the wet sheets to the cum dripping down Vicious’ waist, and the noise he makes next is a hearty mixture of a groan and a sigh.

“You really did make a mess.”

“Nah, we made a mess. Together.” Vicious nudges at him, still bound. “And, I mean, ‘was pretty fun, all things considered, eh?”

“You’re not incorrect.” Aegis rolls onto his back and begins tucking himself back into his pants. “Does this mean we’ll finally be talking about this tomorrow, then?”

When Aegis finally begins unraveling the knots around Vicious’ wrists, he laughs.

“Oh, we definitely will.”


End file.
